Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to farm equipment. More specifically this disclosure relates to equipment used to work with livestock. In particular, this disclosure is a device for engaging a livestock chute and which enables a single person to move the chute from one location to another.
Background Information
Livestock chutes are individual stalls into which large animals, such as cattle, are moved for examination or treatment. The stalls have sidewalls and front gates. The front gate is closed and the animal is led into the space between the sidewalls. At that point the animal is trapped within the chute. The space within the chute is kept quite small so that the animal is confined therein and does not have much room to move around. This ensures that the animal is kept fairly motionless so that they can be examined or treated.
Typically, livestock chutes are fabricated from metal as they need to withstand the forces that these large animals can bring to bear upon the sidewalls. As such, the chutes themselves can be fairly heavy.
There is therefore a need in the art for a piece of equipment that will enable a single person to readily and relatively easily move a livestock chute over a ground surface.